


Disgraceful Match

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Draco and Hermione are soulmates.  Draco is the heir to the Duke of Inverness.  Hermione is the bastard daughter of an unknown Viscountess.  She was raised away from the court life, a black stain, an unwanted blight on the peerage.  When Draco is sent away from London, they meet for the first time, and things do not go smoothly.





	1. Just a H

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Written as a birthday gift for the wonderful weestarmeggie!

Draco smiled at all the pretty flowers dancing around and fluttering for his enjoyment.  Tonight he would turn seventeen, and for a member of the wizard race, it meant tonight he would learn the initials of his Soulmate.  If she were in the room, he would find her, and a contract would be written for their marriage before dawn. Not that all were so lucky to find their soulmate the first night, some never found them at all.  But looking out at all the pretty faces Draco dreamed of which one they may be.

~

Hermione lay in bed her eyes staring at the canopy above her as her middle finger traced the letters emblazoned on her hip bone.  It was a very scandalous and sensual place for her Soulmate to mark her but it sent a thrill to her heart every time she ran her finger over the  _ DM _ marked in a neat hand on her skin.  She dreamed about who he may be, or what he could look like, and it usually gave her good dreams as she drifted to sleep.

~

When it was finally time to check for his mark, Draco had danced with more than a dozen girls.  Each made sure he knew their initials. He could imagine each of their names upon him, on his wrist, or his bicep.  His mother’s initials were on the back of his father’s shoulder, showing that she would always stand by him. He wanted a girl like that, one who would be as much an anchor as she was his sails.

His valet helped him to disrobe carefully so that he could redress and return to the party once they had completed the task of finding the new mark.  While his father paced in the background worrying himself as he contemplated what different matches would mean for the family.

“The Greengrasses have two daughters about your age, neither have gotten their marks, but either wound he a powerful match.”  He said thoughtfully.

“It is who it is, father, Malfoys have always found powerful matches, we are powerful men,”  Draco said confidently, as he pulled off his undershirt.

“The Parkinson's could also be a valuable alliance.”  Lucious continued as if he didn’t hear his son.

“My Lord.”  His valet spoke up, motioning to his chest.

Draco frowned as he looked down at the mark.  He looked into the mirror and stepped closer trying to figure out if he saw correctly.  “What?” He asked looking at his father for an answer.

Right above where his heart there was a simple  _ H _ inscribed in a graceful hand.  She had written on his heart, but Draco had no time to think of that because he was too confused by the fact there was only one letter.

“What does that mean?”  He asked turning for her father to see.

“I-I don’t know,”  Lucius said as he stepped closer to his son and stared at the mark.  He was not a man used to not having the answer.

“How am I supped to find her with only one letter?”  Draco sneered and wondered what kind of woman would only mark him with a single clue.

“We will look into this.”  His father said with a firm nod.  “When you return to the party, make yourself seem mysterious.  Tell the twits you will not reveal the letters until the time is right or some other romantic nonsince.”  He said as he formed a plan.

Draco nodded knowing it would not do to reveal something had gone very wrong with his Soulmate mark.  It would be an embarrassment to the family, and that was just  _ not done _ within the Malfoy line.

“Tomorrow you will go to the country estate and stay there until we can figure this all out.  The other families will assume we are trying to leverage the best possible contract.” Lucius said nodding to himself.  “We will say you wanted to go on a hunting trip.”

“Yes, Father.”  He agreed with a sigh as he started to redress.  At least he wouldn’t miss much of the Season as it was near to close anyway.  Unfortunately, some of the best events happened at the end of the season, and there were many parties to which he had been looking forward.  It didn’t help that Draco hated hunting.

~

Hermione knew she was being ridiculous.  She knew in a very logical way that it was insane to go a mile and a half out of her way, on rough terrain instead of the clear road, just to avoid having to talk to a man she considered her friend.

She just wasn’t ready to face him after the last time she had seen him.  So her walk into town would just have to be a bit rougher than she was used to.  She wouldn’t make the trip at all if she weren’t desperate for something new to read.

She liked her simple life in the country with her friends and small household.  She didn’t want things to change. Why did he have to force the issue by purposing of all things?  She shook her head and worried her hands together as she kept up a brisk pace.

She knew her benefactor wished her to marry, and that they would be pleased to have her join the peerage, even if Ronald was the sixth son of a Baron and would never see the title.  Hermione shook her head because none of that mattered to her.

She was very fond of Ronald and considered him to be one of her best friends, but the thought of being his wife just didn’t sit well in her stomach.  Not to mention the fact that RW was  _ not _ DM.  Her hand moved to the spot on her hp where her soulmate has laid his mark.  She also knew for a fact that Ronald’s wrist was very clearly marked with a loopy LB.  Why did he have to purpose?

Hermione was too distracted by her thoughts that she completely missed a step and went tumbling down an incline she hadn't seen.  By the time she reached the bottom she was covered in leaves, her hair, which had been wrangled into a neat bun, had escaped its confines, and she was smeared with dirt.  As she tried to stand to brush herself off, she was quick to discover her ankle was twisted as well.

She sat back down hard and let out a little, defeated whimper.  This was all Ronald's fault. Why did he have to purpose? How was she going to make it all the way back to her house?  She took a few soothing breaths and looked around her. There would have to be something she could do.

There was a fallen stick a few yards away that looked strong enough to hold her weight if she could get over to it.  Then she could use it as a walking stick to get herself home and see the ankle tended.

She got to her feet slowly this time and with a steadying breath worked to hop over to where the stick was on one foot.  Unfortunately, Hermione was not one of the most coordinated women in the world. She lost her balance after one hop and went flying.  This time her head stuck the trunk of a tree and her vision blurred for a moment.

There was a searing pain on her head, and when she reached up, her fingers came away a bit red with her blood.  She felt like she was going to puke, and from the books, she had read that was not a good sign after hitting one’s head.

She lay on the ground panting and forcing her eyes to stay open.  She whimpered to herself because she didn’t exactly have the will to yell, and it was doubtful anyone would hear her.  The closest house to this part of the wood wasn’t used by the family who owned it. It was kept in good repair but did not have regular staff.

“Help?”  She gasped out anyway because she couldn’t do nothing as the blackness seeped in around her vision.  “Please someone? Anyone. I don’t care if it’s the devil himself.” She said as she started to murmur nonsense.

“I’m not the devil, but I hope I’ll do.”  A strange man’s voice said, and she looked up to see beautiful features and a halo of white blond hair.

“An angel.”  She said with a gasp right before the darkness finally pulled her into its depths.

~

Draco had gotten to Malfoy cottage that morning and was in no mood to have to direct the servants with every little thing.  To get away from their questions he decided to go for a walk in the lands surrounding the estate that he had not visited since he was very young.

The fresh air was helping very little with his mood when he heard a woman’s weak cry for help.  With a frown, he moved in her direction and wondered if it was some kind of trap from local ruffians before he saw the well-dressed woman laying in the underbrush.

She was a complete mess from whatever ordeal she had gotten herself into before he arrived, but he could tell her clothes were no cheap and fit her like they were made for her.

“Please someone?  Anyone I don’t care if it’s the devil himself.”  She said and sounded so very desperate that it made Draco’s heart clench.

He moved towards her and put on an arrogant smirk; he would show no weakness, even at this moment.  “I’m not the devil, but I hope I’ll do.” He said as he reached down towards her. She had a bad gash on her head, and he wasn’t sure about any other injuries she may have suffered.  He would have to call a doctor.

“An angel.”  She gasped and then slumped utterly into unconsciousness.

He scooped the woman up bridal style and made sure her head was rested against his shoulder before be turned back towards the house.

When he got back to the house, he passed her off to a footman and had her installed in one of the guest rooms while he sent a maid into town to fetch a doctor to see to her injuries.

He found himself wondering about the woman so when everything was set he went to pace her room while he waited for the doctor to arrive.  He told himself it was to make sure nothing happened to her in the meantime. She was under the protection of a Malfoy after all; it would not do for something to happen to her.

As he paced he heard an unladylike groan come from the bed and moved closer to check on her.  She shifted a little, and he watched an expression of pain cross her face as her eyes fluttered.

“Miss?”  He said moving closer to the bed.  “You seem to have had a bad fall.” He continued hoping she would wake so he could get some answers.  “How do you feel?”

“That’s a stupid question.”  The woman said with a sour face that made Draco frown.  “I’ve split my head open, how do you think I feel?” She asked as she opened her eyes.

He was not used to a woman being so blunt with him, but he guessed he would have to excuse her as she had been through quite an ordeal.

“How did you come to be on Malfoy lands?”  He asked trying to keep annoyance from his voice.

She pushed hair back from her face and tried to sit up only to fall right back into the pillows.  Draco wondered if her mass of hair was keeping her weighed down. He smirked at his private joke then cleared his voice.

“Miss?”  He asked again to get her attention.

“I was taking a… shortcut.”  She said firmly in a voice that said she didn’t want any more questions on the subject.

“To where?”  Draco asked, there was just no place she could be going that his lands would take her more quickly unless it was further out into the wilderness.

“Do you always ask so many questions of a stranger?”  She asked pushing herself up once more but taking it slower this time.

“When I find them injured on my property.”  He countered sneering at her rude tone. “You, ma’am were trespassing, and it is my right to ask what you were doing on my lands.  More so when I find you in such a state.” He motioned to her appearance.

“Well I can just go then, and then you won’t have to be worried about my state any longer.”  She yelled at him as she moved to get off the bed. “This is all highly inappropriate. Alone in a bedroom with a man that is not related to me.”  She added with a growl.

“The door is open, and there is a maid just outside.”  Draco sneered. “Do not worry I have no interested in encroaching on your person.”  He said looking at her as if he saw nothing he liked.

When she straightened to her feet, she let out a howl of pain and nearly fell.  Without thought, Draco jumped forward to catch her, and she ended up cleaning to his chest.

“Ah, Miss Hermione.”  An all too knowing voice called in from the hall.  Draco looked down at the woman in his arms. His heart beat a bit rapidly in his chest.  Her name was Hermione. “I should have known the unnamed woman was you.”

“Doctor Dumbledor.”  Hermione looked over at the man and quickly pushed herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.  “How fine to see you this afternoon.” She added giving the doctor a smile she never once gave to Draco.

“I wish they were better circumstances.  I heard Master Draco here saved you in the woods.”  The doctor said as he came closer to the bed. He moved back, but he did not take his eyes off of her.

“Master Draco?”  She looked at him again, and he could see something unreadable in her eyes.  “Draco Malfoy?” She asked as if she were afraid of the answer.

“At your service.”  He sneered and gave her a mock bow.  “May I know the Miss’ surname?” He asked knowing none of the storms of feelings in his expression.

“Oh, our Hermione doesn’t have one.”  Dumbledore filled in bringing a blush to the woman’s cheeks.

“I’m just Hermione.”  She said not looking at him.

“Just an H,”  Draco muttered under his breath, though he thought maybe he had stopped breathing.


	2. Firewords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Just an H,”  Draco muttered under his breath, as Hermione saw some strange expression on his face.  “What kind of proper lady has no surname?” He asked as he regained his bearings and sneered at her.

“A bastard.”  She replied in a firm tone.  He would not make her feel lesser just for the facts of her birth.

“A rather crude way of saying it my dear, but it is true, no one knows who the Miss’ people are.”  Dumbledore offered as he knelt to get a better look at her ankle. “But that matters to very few people in the village.”

“So it would seem the village has no real society?”  The blond said dryly under his breath.

She scowled at him then flinched as the doctor touched her ankle in the wrong place.

“Unfortunately the break isn’t quite clean my dear.”  He said looking up at his patient. “It is going to hurt while I set it to rights.  Master Draco would you be so kind as to hold Miss Hermione’s hand?” He asked looking back at the other man.

“I’ll be alright, doctor, do as you must,”  Hermione said because there was no way in hell she was going to hold that pompous ass’ hand.

“As you wish my dear,”  Dumbledore said doubtfully, as he drew his wand.

Hermione took a pillow from the end of the bed and held it to herself as she got ready for the pain to come.

“But I should ask  _ why  _ you were out in those woods alone at all?”  The older man asked as he drew his wand over the wound.

She put on a hard expression as it felt as if someone was driving a knife up through her heel into her ankle and closed her eyes tightly.  The question made her want to growl. Why did all men think such things were any of their business.

“If you must know I was looking for a new route to town.”  She told Dumbledore stiffly.

The older man looked at her with interest as if he expected her to continue and she could  _ feel _ Malfoy’s eyes on her even though she refused to look in his direction.  Her annoyance was almost enough to block out the pain.

“Why would you need a new route, Miss Hermione?”  He pressed as he continued to work the slow and painful magic on her ankle.

She let out a huff and looked away from both men as she gritted her teeth and said nothing.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the rumors that the youngest Weasley boy proposed last night at the Potter party?”  The doctor asked knowingly.

She hissed, and her gaze glared down at the man, he knew too much for what was proper, and she hated people spreading her business around town.

“What?!”  Malfoy snapped and her gaze shot up to him in time to see him take a step towards them.

She didn’t know why the rumor would distress the man she had just met in the woods so much.  The reaction didn’t make sense, and she found herself lost in trying to figure out the puzzle that she forgot about the pain of her ankle until there was a sharp enough crush she couldn’t help but scream.

“There we go, should be tender for a few days, you should stay off of it as best you can,”  Dumbledore said as he got back to his feet. “Not lets a look at your head.”

“You didn’t agree.”  The young man said in the tone of an order as if he had the power over what she could have told her friend the night before they even met.

“That is none of your business.”  She snapped, she was able to focus on him once more now that the pain in her ankle seemed to have subsided.

“I see I am medaling.”  The doctor said looking between the two.  “Maybe it is best if you wait outside Master Malfoy?”  He asked turning to the blond. “You are upsetting my patent.”

“Fine.  But this is not the end of our conversation Miss Hermione.”  He said with a firm nod before he stomped from the room.

~

He couldn’t help but pace once he got out into the hall.  He rubbed the H over his heart absently as his mind turned over his brief acquaintance with the infuriating woman.  It was possible she wasn’t his soulmate, they would have to wait to see what her letters were. Maybe she did belong to this unknown  _ Weasley _ .  But he wouldn’t be able to let it go until he saw her letters that proved she didn’t belong to him.

That was only the first of his problems though.  She had no family. His parents would never allow a nameless bastard marry into the great and powerful Malfoy line.  But if she was meant for him, he wouldn’t be able to just let her go into some other man’s arms and bed. Malfoys did not give up what belonged to them.

He would have to keep her as a mistress then, it was the only solution that made sense.  He would get to keep her and please his family with a proper marriage and proper heirs. This idea brought new doubts as she did not seem like the type of woman who would settle for such a life.

“Master Malfoy?”  Draco’s eyes shot to the old man in front of him smiling.  He had the feeling this was not the first time the man had called his name.  “She is well. I am going to send a message to her estate, and they will probably send a carriage to collect her.  She knows she shouldn’t go walking about until the ankle has had some rest.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”  He said and bowed her head in a sign of respect.

“With the head injury, it was a wonder that you found her.  If she spent much more time out in the woods, I am not sure what would have happened to her.  You should consider yourself a hero.”

“Thank you again.  If you need anything, let me or one of my servants know.”  He said as she itched to get back into the room with the woman that might be his soulmate.  “And of course you can charge the Malfoy estate for whatever expense her treatment incurred.”

“Miss Hermione has already paid her medical bill, but I am sure she would be honored by your offer.”  The doctor said with a smile and a nod before heading down the hall.

Draco waited until the man was out of sight before charging back into the room.  This time he slammed the door closed behind him to make sure they did have privacy.

“Are you of age?”  He asked as she looked up from lacing her shoe with wide eyes.

Her eyes flicked between him and the door before she finally nodded and got to her feet more carefully this time than the last.

“Who do you belong to?  Do you have this  _ Weasley’s _ mark on you?  I want to do.” he demanded as he pointed his finger at her.

“I  _ belong _ to myself.”  She snapped her back moving ramrod straight as she lifted her chin so she could look down her nose at him.  “And I will be on my way now.”

“Not until I see your mark.  What initials do you have on your person?”  He asked forcefully, as he moved towards her.  He watched as her hand walked to her lower stomach just above where he estimated her hipbone would be.  Merlin, it was a delicious spot to put a mark, and he wanted to see it all the more.

“You have no right to see it.”  She said firmly, as she kept her eyes on his face.  She blushed as she must have realized her mistake by the direction of his gaze and dropped her hands quickly.  “You are a brute Master Malfoy, and I will have no further dealings with you.” She said fericely, as she moved past him towards the door.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back against his chest.  “You will tell me that you have a  _ DM _ on your hip or I will check myself, Miss Hermione.”  He growled lowly against her ear.

He felt her shiver in his arms, and it pleased him he could have  _ some _ effect on the woman.

“You will unhand me before you force me to do something most  _ unladylike _ .”  She growled back not giving him an inch.

He couldn’t help but smile at the way she handled herself, this was not little flower in his arms, and he could he liked that more than he could admit.  He couldn’t help wanting to see what she would do so his hand moved around to press against the spot she had indicated before as if he could feel the mark through her dress.

“Tell me.”  He demanded.

~

She gasped as if she could feel the heat of him marking her with his initials as his hand moved much too close to her body.

“You are a brute.”  She repeated before elbowing him in the stomach and trying to pull out of his arms.  He humphed as the air left his lungs and his grip loosened on her so she could escape his clutches.

She was sure most a proper lady would run from the room at this point, but she had no parents for men who thought they could intimidate her.  She drew her wand and had it pointed at his face before he was entirely straight once more.

She was sure now that he had her mark, that he was her soulmate.  He just wouldn’t be making such a big deal of all of this if his side of the puzzle didn’t align.

“You take too much liberty Master Malfoy.”  She told her sternly as she tried to sort out her emotions of actually facing her soulmate and finding he was a villain.

“Tell me I am wrong Miss Malfoy.  Tell me you do not have  _ my mark _ on your body.”  He said with his eyes burning into hers.

She knew she was a shit liar or she might have tried then to deny the whole thing.  “Fine. Yes.” She said shaking her head. “I have a DM on my hip, and so you must have  _ my mark _ .”  She said her eyes were running over his form as if she would e able to spot it.

His hand moved over his heart, and her own seemed to squeeze.  Yes. That would be where she would mark her loved ones. Over his heart, so he would know her heart belonged to him.  But it didn’t. She hated this man in front of her even though she barely knew him.

“Well then.  It seems the fates were wrong this time.”  She said with a firm nod. “It is good to know now.”

“Why are you so sure?”  He asked the way his eyes drank in her form made her want to blush.  He was rather intense, and she couldn’t deny she sort of liked the passion she saw in him.  No. She hated everything about him.

“Because you’re a villain.”  She stated with surety. “And I would  _ never _ be with such a man.  I would never  _ want _ such a man.”

He pushed forward past her wand and grasped her head before demanding her lips in a domineering kiss.  He stole her very breath, and her mind went blank as he demanded her completed attention and submission.

She felt her body curve into him as if he wished to fold to him.  She couldn’t do anything but live in the bliss that was his lips and tongue.  She had never been kissed in such a way, and he body craved more.

When he finally broke away, they were both panting for air, and it took her a full minute before she remembered the wand in her hand and rose it between them a little half-heartedly.

“You don’t want a man such as me?”  He asked as he looked down at her with a knowing smirk.  “Too bad you’re already mine.”


End file.
